The bet
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Kagura and Sougo make a bet on the game and the one who wins ask the other to do something for him... read and see who will win and what he will ask the other to do for him the whole day.. two-shots
1. Chapter 1

This my first two shot and first Gintama fan fiction so go easy on me :3

Kagura x Sougo

….

Kagura was playing with the kids Kick-The-Can which she loved to play the most and you can guess she was really good on it, they were running around and playing happily until they were distracted by the light brown haired guy coming and putting his leg on the can. He was wearing his normal clothes not the shinsengumi one.

All the kids came and stood in front of him and staring at him. Sougo just stood there waiting as the orange haired girl came. Kagura was really pissed because he distracted her while playing her favorite game "Uno.." one kid spoke.

All the kids looked at him plus Kagura and Sougo. "Can you give us the can" he stated a little nervous. Sougo looked at the kid and smiled "No" that's all what Sougo said.

"Hey, you!" Kagura was about to hit Sougo in his belly but Sougo jumped raising the can with his leg and catching it with his hands. Kagura looked at him but no matter how many times she try to hit him and take the can from him she fails. As the time passes the kids got bored of their fighting and they leave one by one. "Oi, where are you going" Kagura spoke to the kids after seeing them leave and go back to their homes.

"It's seems we won't be able to take the can from him" One kid with black hair spoke. "Yeah Kagura, he is too strong, we can't take the can back" a girl with yellow hair said. Kagura felt really disappointed from the kids who were leaving one by one. Sougo smiled at the orange haired girl evilly while she was looking at the other kids leaving.

"China girl" Sougo called Kagura to catch her attention. Kagura looked at the light brown haired guy angry and pissed. "I have a day off today" he stated throwing the can up and down. Kagura glared at him waiting for him to continue his words.

"Well, you know" he twisted his body and walked away. Sougo put the can on the ground then put his leg on it. Kagura watched what he was doing and every movement carefully. She narrowed her eyes "What do you want, bastard?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Let's make a bet" Sougo said staring at Kagura. "A bet" she said wondering what bet he meant. "I mean… that we play Kick-The-Can together and the who wins… ask the other to do something the whole day" Sougo smiled at the orange and he was sure that she won't refuse the bet. He knew that the both of them were evil and everything that will make the other pissed.

Kagura stared at the boy in front of her thinking at what should she do. If she said yes and he won it will be a hell for her, but if he won she will take her revenge from him and ask hhim whatever she wants. Kagura smiled evilly at the thoughts then looked at Sougo that when he knew that she accept. "Ok, I accept" she stated. Sougo smiled at her "Ok, let's start"

Minutes passed while they were playing and in the end Kagura lied down on the ground and Sougo's leg on the can "Looks like I'm the winner" he stated smiling widely. Kagura was sad and about to cry. She hated being weak in front of him, he was her rival after all. Sougo gave her a hand to help her standing up he was unusually nice to her especially. Kagura didn't grab his hand and stood up alone. She looked down not letting her eyes meet with his eyes.

"I have to ask you to do something then" he stated catching the can from the ground. Kagura just stood there not saying anything as he watched her carefully. Sougo stayed silent watching the orange haired as she really uncomfortable because his eyes falling on her. She blushed a deep blush "Hey! Tell me already what you want!" the red color of her blush was covering her cheeks that made her face kinda cute causing a light pink color on Sougo's cheeks. Sougo laughed a light laugh covering his mouth.

"It make you kinda cute blushing, china girl" he said making her blush more. "W-what's the big d-deal, y-you bastard" she shivered at his words. They were always fighting it was his first time to tell her something nice. It wasn't him she felt like something had happened to him. "Did you hit your head?" she asked taking a step to the back. Sougo watched her action "Why?" he asked. "I don't know, you are nice today… I wonder if you really alright or I shall call a doctor for you" she said mocking. Sougo stared at the ground and started to think. "I think… I really need a doctor" he whispered to himself.

As the both relaxed, Sougo took a deep breath and stared at Kagura "Chi- I mean K-Kagura… go out with me on a date today" what Sougo said made the both of them were frozen both of them staring at each of other. The more Kagura stare the more the red color increase in Sougo's cheeks. After around two minutes Kagura closed her eyes and opened it. "I need to call a doctor after all" she stated twisting her body and walking away. "Oi, china girl" he called her nickname before she leaves.

"Oi, china girl… it's a bet" Sougo said raising his eyebrow. Kagura stopped and looked at him. Staring filled the place. The more he stares the more Kagura gets nervous. She kept staring at him "You... serious" she stated. "Y-E-S" he said loudly to make sure she heard.

Kagura's blush increasing more that made her face red like a tomato. Sougo walked away throwing the can up and down with his hands. "I will be waiting for you in the garden at 7 p.m" he stated leaving the place and taking the can with him. Kagura was frozen in her place as she was looking at Sougo's back. Her tomato I mean her face was really red and hot she felt like more than the fever. It was her first time to blush like that, her first time for a man to call her to go out with him. That's right it's a bet, but that bastard knew well how to make her blush. She thought that he is playing with her but he was blushing. Kagura fell to her knees raising her head to the sky "What should I do?!" she screamed.

….

Gintoki and Shinpatchi were sitting on the sofa in front of each other, Gintoki was reading jump and Shinpatchi was hearing Otsu's song. "Gin- san" Shinpatchi removed the heaphone to talk to his friend who was still reading the jump.

"What" Gintoki asked while looking at the magazine. "We need to find a work soon, we need money" Shinpatchi was disappointed because they have been two weeks until now and there was no one came asking for them to do something.

Gintoki rubbed his head and sat up on the sofa "Let's wait for Kagura to come back" he stated. After some minutes passed the door was opened from Kagura.

Kagura entered the house then sighed "Tadaima…" she said with no power on it. "Ah Kagura- chan, okairi" Shinpatcchi greeted her with a smile.

She passed by them and didn't say anything, she opened the closet and entered inside of it and closed it afterwards. Shinpatchi and Gintoki were shocked about what she just did. Gintoki stood up to stand beside Shinpatchi and he was still looking at the door of the closet.

"Gin- san, did you see that?" Shinpatchi stated with a worry tone. "Yeah" Gintoki's sweat dropped. "This bad" he stated. "Kagura- chan are you alright?" Shinpatchi asked knocking on the door.

Kagura didn't answer him and stayed silent. Gintoki was standing and he was getting really worried he wasn't sure if she was the real Kagura they knew. She didn't hit anyone, she didn't come and asked for food and she didn't come to play with Sadaharu.

"Kagura" Gintoki called her name and stayed silent for a moment to wait for her to answer, before he was about to say a thing she spoke. "I'm alright" she stated "I will be out soon".

"Ah, I got it" he said returning to the sofa. After minutes passed Kagura opened the door to get out. She sighed when she saw their faces and went to sit in the couch. Gintoki was drinking strawberry milk and Shinpatchi was sitting. Gintoki looked at Kagura "So Kagura- chan what bothers you?" he asked and then continued to drink. Kagura stayed silent for a bit then decided to talk. "I… I have a date" Gintoki throw the milk from his mouth and Shinpatchi's eyes widened.

"A-a-a date" Shinpatchi shivered as he heard the word.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by a date, Kagura- chan?" Shinpatchi asked Kagura. Kagura was blushing really hard and she really couldn't say anything from embarrassing. "W-we…were playing and…" she couldn't complete her sentence.

Gintoki looked at her "So… he is a kid" he said. "N-no" she stated nervous. "I-it's s-sadist o-of shinsengumi" what she said made them frozen and didn't talk. They stayed silent for a moment "What kind of prank is that, Kagura?" Gintoki couldn't believe that Sougo might do something like that because they spent their life since they met each other fighting.

"Gin- chan, it's not a prank. That guy won the bet and told me to go to a date with him" Kagura stated. Gintoki sighed rubbing his hair "Hie hie… it's your life after all, we have no right to do something on it" he stated. Gintoki went to near the door to wear his black boot "Come on Kagura, Shinpatchi we have to find a work to earn money" Kagura looked at the clock it was still 2 pm it was good enough for her to go to work and prepare herself for tonight. "Gin- chan wait for me I will change my clothes"

After Kagura went to change her clothes Shinpatchi looked at Gintoki "Gin- san… are you sure about letting Kagura- chan go to that date?" he asked worrying about his young friend. Gintoki stayed silent for a moment "She is not young" he stated after he stood up "She is 14, she need to learn"

"But Gin-san you know, it's Okita- san, they have always been fighting and now…" Gintoki stayed silent for a moment then looked at him "And that's what I want to know"."Gin- chan, Shinpatchi I'm ready" Kagura came running after wearing another clothes.

The three of them went to search for a job to earn money they took around 3 hours working. "I'm really tired" Shinpatchi said stretching his arms. "It's good we earned money after all" he said. Their nightmare of this day finally ended. Both Gintoki and Shinpatchi were happy but Kagura was in another world deep in thoughts.

"Kagura- chan … Kagura- chan" Shinpatchi kept calling her many times but she didn't recognize that he was calling her and finally she realized "W-what?" she asked. "You seem a bit sad" Shinpatchi said because he was worried about her she didn't seem to be the Kagura they know she was quieter than always.

"I'm alright" she stated going away from them "I need to do something, jane" she waved her hand to them. Kagura was running in the street trying to find the person that will help her in her day.

….

After running in some streets she finally reached Shinpatchi's house you can guess that she came to see Otae. She thought that Otae may give her some advises since she is female just like her.

….

"Kagura- chan, it's rarely to see you here" Otae entered the room with 2 cups of tea. She was wondering all the way what's up with the orange haired girl coming for her.

The both of them stayed silent drinking the tea in peace suddenly Kagura put the cup on the table to start and talk. "Boss..." she started. Otae looked at her "What is it, Kagura –chan?" she asked.

"I-I…" she couldn't say anything and stayed silent. She was really nervous about saying anything. "I'm hearing you" Otae tried to calm her down. "Boss I have a date" she closed her eyes from embarrassment. "My my, Kagura -Chan you are growing quickly, so what do you want to ask?"

Kagura blushed "I-I need you to tell me what should I do?" she told her because she trusted her. "Ah, okay but first you need to fix your hair first and wear a good dress" Otae stated.

Otae took around 15 minutes to fix Kagura's hair she made her a bun on the back and some hair falling on her shoulder. "Kagura- chan, you look so cute" Otae stated happily. Kagura looked at her reflection on the mirror. She was really happy it was her first time to be this beautiful. It doesn't matter how many times she tried to pretend like an adult and failed maybe this date will make her adult.

"So kagura- chan do you have any good dress to wear" Otae asked. "A-ah I have one" she remembered the red dress that she wore after meeting Kamui (I really liked that dress on kagura). "Ah then, who is the lucky guy?" she asked

"It's the shinsengumi guy" she sat down. "Ah, Hijikata- san?". "N-no it's the s-sadist" Kagura said. "Ah, you mean Okita- san?" Otae wondered. "I-it was a bet… and he acted strangely and blushing" she said

"Ah, so he won the bet, how cute" Otae laughed "It's a bet after all, nothing will change" Kagura said. "So, kagura- chan you want something to change?" Otae prank. "A-ah, o-of course not"

…..

Sougo was standing on the garden looking at his watch it was still 6:45 "China is kinda late… no no… I told her to come at 7" he looked up to sky remembering the strange feelings he feels around her, every time they meet and every time they fight he starts to feel strange feelings. What happened this morning made him feel weird. He is blushing. She was the second woman to make him blushing after his sister.

He sat down on a chair. He was still thinking about the orange haired girl. This girl was strong enough to make him fall. He admits it, it's her victory after all. Sougo came to their playing yard on purpose this morning. He wanted to go out with her, but he knew if he told her without that bet she would slap him or kick him. He was really so nervous… imagine that the strong Okita Sougo was nervous. What a world!

After a few minutes of sitting boring not doing anything a voice from behind of him called "…Oi" the voice said. Suddenly Sougo looked at the back to find a beautiful orange haired standing in front of him. He was shocked and his eyes were wide, who was she. Is she the little girl who was always fighting with him, yeah she was, china!

"Ch-china!" Sougo scanned her up and down "Y-you are beautiful" he said, that made her blush deep blush. "W-wait" before Sougo could do anything Kagura said to him to wait. "What is that?" he asked wondering what she is going to say.

Kagura took a deep breath from her nose and then sighed "I know you won the bet…" she stayed silent for a moment "… but why? Why did you invite me for this date?" she asked with a serious look "What do you mean?" Sougo asked wondering what she really means. Kagura looked into his eyes more "Y-you know that the both of us aren't going well" she stated.

"So…" he asked. "When you told me about a bet… I thought you will turn my day into a hell, I thought you may take your revenge from me" she stated.

Sougo stayed silent looking at her studying her eyes and watching how much she was serious then he twisted his body to give her his back. "W-wait…" she told him before he move and take another step.

"I…" Sougo started "I can have fun in a good way" he smiled. Kagura didn't understand what he means. "I don't understand…" kagura said. What kagura said described her stupidity in one sentence, he came and leaned to meet her head with his. With the red color on his cheeks and their foreheads meeting "W-wha-" Kagura tried to push him away but she failed "Oi china" the light brown haired guy spoke with a dead serious tone "I didn't come here to play… I'm serious about it" Kagura was shocked and kept looking at his eyes trying to avoid seeing his blush but she always fail it made him so cute in her eyes..

Sougo realized what he was doing and let off her quickly. He put his hand in his mouth and his face was super tomato "C-come on" he stated walking away then Kagura ran after him.

.

.

"Ne… did he just hugged her" a deep voice between the trees said in worried tone. "No, he just touched his forehead with hers" another voice said. "And…" the first one said. "I heard that they say it's more than the hug".

"Oi Gin- San what the hell are we doing?!" Shinpatchi stood up suddenly from between the trees and shouted "Shin- chan low your voice, Kagura- chan might hears you" she stated "Big sis, what are you doing here you too?!" he asked angrily.

"I came to see how Kagura- chan is doing" her answer was very simple that made no one to argue with her. "Ah, that's reminds me when we followed Shinpatchi in his first date" Gintoki stated happily remembering that moment "Ah, yes Shin- chan" Otae stated happily.

"What?! When?!" he didn't know that they followed him. Gintoki put his hand on Shinpatchi's shoulder "Children are growing Shinpatchi and we have to be with them when they grow up" Gintoki stated. "Why do I start to feel that I'm in a drama movie?" he said with facepalm "Ok but promise you won't disturb them" Shinpatchi warned them.

"Hie" both of Gintoki and Otae said and then… Gintoki took his wooden sword and Otae started to train her fists on hitting on the air. "If he hurt Kagura- chan, we will teach him a lesson" both of them said. "A-ah!" that's all what Shinpatchi said.

…..

Kagura and Sougo were having a good time together in the date, playing and smiling, they even went to a restaurant and had a food race and Kagura won for sure but the both of them was really tough. After the time they spent together they sat down on a chair "Aaaah, I'm really happy" Kagura stretched her arms then looked at Sougo "Having a boyfriend isn't bad after all" she said with a light blush on her face making Sougo to blush more and more. After the both calmed and relaxed Sougo sank in deep thoughts 'I should tell her… I should tell her… I should!' he was nervous as he wanted to tell Kagura something.

"Oi, sadist" Kagura called him after realizing that he was spacing out again "A-ah…".

"Don't space out like that, so the day ended… can I go…" she said, "NO!" he said quickly before she could make any step "W-what?" she asked. Sougo grabbed her shoulder "W-wait… there's something… I want to tell you" he stated. "O-ok, I'm hearing you" Kagura was nervous because of his hand on her shoulder.

"Ch-china…" Sougo started.

….

"Oooi, I'm not relaxed about that!" Gintoki stated after watching the both standing in front of each other "Nor me, Gin- san" Otae entered the conversation. Suddenly Gintoki stood up holding his katana. "Gin- san... wait!" Shinpatchi said holding Gintoki before he do anything.

"You were the one who said that Kagura grew up" he stated making Gintoki look at him, "But Shinpatchi- Kun…" Gintoki begged. "No excuses, you saw Okita- san saying he was serious"

…..

"Ch-china" Sougo said earning her attention, "Y-you know… we know each other from a lot… and, …" he stopped. "I don't understand, come on" Kagura started to feel bored.

"Ch-china" Sougo looked at her eyes "I-I l-lo-love you" he said closing his eyes to not look at her eyes while hearing the words, he was embarrassed enough with saying something like that. Kagura kept staring at him shocked. She didn't know what she should do… she kept her mouth open and eyes open wide.

Sougo felt her eyes on him and didn't hear her voice then he opened her eyes to look at her "Y-you don't have anything to say?" he asked her wishing that she will answer him with the same thing he said.

Kagura looked down then grabbed his hand to cause him to blush more "E-eh!" that was his reaction. "I always felt strange feelings around you…" she stated touching his hand gently. "Eh!". "I think… I do too" she smiled at his face.

"R-really!" he asked. Kagura gave him a toothy grin "Those feelings I felt I was hiding by fighting with you" she smiled. "It's draw then" Sougo smiled. "Huh?" Kagura didn't understand what does he meant by that "I admitted your victory because I fall for you" he stated that made Kagura laugh.

"Kagura" he called her name. She looked at him "Hmm" she said holding their hands together "Can you be mine?" he asked

"Yeah…"

.

.

.

.

.

**End of the two-shots**

**How was it? **

**Don't forget to review**

**Sayonara **


End file.
